Sinful Hands
by Pyrefly deactivated
Summary: In the heat of the night a single boy cries out, his pleads meet deaf ears and he is left in the wake of a man. No one suspects a thing and the boy never tells his story. One-Shot


_**Warning: This is slash, minor having sex, rape, but not graphically so.**_

**_Summary: In the heat of the night a single boy cries out, his pleads meet deaf ears and he is left in the wake of a man. No one suspects a thing and the boy never tells his story. One-Shot_**

_**Sinful Hands**_

**_H_**e places his hands on my face, the sin that those hands have created. I look away from his eyes as he trails those immoral hands downward. He doesn't speak as I say to stop. He doesn't cease movement as I tell him to do so. I cry out and he shushes me, he says that all will be all right. He's done this before, I know I shouldn't love him, but I am like a small child, I cling to him as if he is my only lifeline.

He pulls off my shirt; his hands come in contact with my pure skin, corrupting it. His pale lips part and his tongue comes out wetting the chapped, evil orifice. He doesn't speak a word as he leans forward placing that tongue onto my cheek. Lapping at my cheek, tasting the skin he moves over to my own lips. Savoring the taste of my lips he brings his tongue into my mouth, dancing, attentive tongues meet. He strokes it and soon pulls away.

I close my eyes hoping it'll all be over soon. I know I am gay, but I do not want this man to touch me in such ways, he is like a family member to me. I try to pull away as he places his head on my neck, but he soon grasps my tangled, black locks of hair and I am rendered immobile.

"Please stop" I say my voice small. I am only a child, I have seen to much evil, I don't want this man to corrupt me anymore. I hear him chuckle and I know what's coming. He tugs at my pants, I am left in nothing but black briefs. He then pulls off his own clothes, he is left completely naked. I try to avert my eyes from the pale, scarred skin that is the man before me, but he grabs my eyes and forces them open.

"You like this, stop pretending not to." I do not like this, how could anyone like this. His pale hands trail down at meet with the elastic of my boxers. I whimper and he laughs. I try to get away, but there is no way to get away from his cold hands that are so warm.

He kisses my forehead, and then trails his tongue over my scar. "Stop" He chuckles and continues his ministrations. When I was a little boy I thought everyone got this special treatment, when I asked him he said only the best little boys get this treatment. He said I was the best little boy in the whole school, and that if I told the others they would get jealous so I never told them. I still haven't told them because they would be ashamed of me.

His pale hand reaches and meets what it's been trying to grab. He strokes the soft appendage, knowing full well that he will get no response to his actions. He groans and I can see his erection. I pull away and try to bring the sheets up to shield my body. He pulls down my briefs and grins.

"Please don't" The simple words bring his tongue out, and he licks those lips again before attacking my tanned skin. I try to push him away, but his strength overcomes mine and I'm left lying there looking up at the ceiling. I stop resisting and I lay there as he turns my body over.

He has done this too many times. He pushes his way through my barriers and begins to thrust. The pain I experience is excruciating. He grunts and continues. I don't resist. I don't speak. I just lay there trying to figure out when it all started.

_I was a small kid for the tender age I was, he seemed to like that. For the first time the elder man's fingers had skidded across my tan skin it had felt wrong. The man before me seemed to think otherwise as he continued touching me only to bring his hand to something no one had touched before. He had continued touching and stroking, only to have my pleads for him to stop go unheard. He had told me I was a special boy and that no one could take that away._

The man before me let out a final grunt and pulled out, I felt dirty and he soon stood up and placed his clothes back on. I grabbed onto the sheet and pulled it with me as I walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I felt his gaze on me as I collected my clothes and walked into the lavatory. I soon came out and heard his voice say, "Same time next week." I only nodded and left.

He use to thank me and say how special I was to him, but now he does not utter a word of thanks. I looked at the stone statue and sought out my friends, forgetting what I had just done temporarily. Never will I tell them what I am forced to do. I am Harry potter savior of the wizarding world.

I am Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-is-Raped-by-His-Headmaster.

_**The End**_

_**A/N I dunno why I wrote this it just came to my mind, I was searching for fics and thought of this. This is a short little ficcet.**_


End file.
